Moments With Little Scarlett
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: I only own my OCs Princess and Scarlett.Other OCs for these stories I'll own as well.Wanna know about them, my DeviantArt page is SelenaArianaFanGirl.These are some stories I thought of for my OC Scarlett when she was younger and growing up over the years.Sweet family moment stories.Has some CentiSpider moments in them.I did my best so enjoy!
1. Special First Words

It was late during the night and almost everyone was asleep. The only ones who remained awake were Centipede and his friend, Butterfly. Everyone was at home except Miss Spider, who left to the Spider club but was coming home early. Centipede and Princess were just talking and Butterfly was holding Centipede and Miss Spider's daughter, Scarlett, in her arms. Scarlett was a year old now. She hasn't learned how to talk yet.

While talking, Butterfly smiles as Scarlett is sound asleep in her arms.

"Beautiful daughter you have," Butterfly said smiling. "She's very sweet. She seems to like it when I hold her in my arms. She's calm and everything,"

All Centipede did was smile and nod. But it seemed to Butterfly that he had something in his mind. And it didn't seem good and she wanted to ask him what was the matter.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No...," he said at first but noticed the way she was looking at him. She knows him well enough to tell if anything was ever in his mind.

"Come on, Centipede," she said to him. "You can tell me anything."

"Well okay...," he sighed. "It's about Scarlett. Like remember when she was born and when I first held her in my arms, she bit me?"

Butterfly giggled a bit from remembering that.

"Yes," she said. "That was her way of saying hello to you for the first time I guess.

He smiled when she said that but then continues speaking.

"Well...," he said. "I don't really have the feeling she likes me, even if I'm her dad,"

That shocked Butterfly for a second there. She couldn't believe it because even though that happened, she still knows Scarlett cares for him.

"Of course she does!" Butterfly said. "I mean after all, you're her father."

"Yeah true but," he said. "She never showed signs that she liked me. I mean she loves everyone else in this house. She loves you, James, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Earthworm, Miss Spi-,"

Before he finished saying Miss Spider's named, Butterfly spoke up.

"Oh she really loves Miss Spider," Butterfly said. "Probably the most out of the family. Besides you of course."

All Centipede did was sigh. "I can see that she loves her. More than me probably,"

"Of course it couldn't be that!" Butterfly said. "I mean she's probably that way because she's closer to Miss Spider. She is her mother after all. And they're very alike. Scarlett is probably that way because she's a spider like her mother and probably feels most comfortable with her."

"I don't know..." Centipede said. "I just never really seen Scarlett loving me like she does love Angel Fangs,"

"I promise you Centipede, Scarlett does love you," Butterfly said, smiling.

"But she never likes it when I hold her," Centipede said. "She's a year old now and she loves it when you and everyone else holds her but when I do, she bites me. The day she was born wasn't the only time. It's whenever I try to hold her, she'd either hiss at me or try to bite one of my arms again. Don't get me wrong, I love her and I'd do anything for her. But I just wish she was happier around me...,"

"Well she is very young," Butterfly said. "That could be the reason why. She's one year old now, she doesn't know any better." she starts to smile now. "Maybe when she gets a bit older, she'll start to be more comfortable with you."

"Maybe she will," Centipede said. "Thanks Butterfly. You always know what to say to anyone."

"Anything for a friend!" Butterfly said, smiling big now. "And trust me, I bet she'll be more comfortable with her old man right here!" she said, playfully punching one of his arms.

As soon as that happens, Scarlett wakes up and opens her glowing blue eyes.

"She's awake now," Centipede said, looking at her with a smile.

Butterfly looks at Scarlett and nods.

Scarlett looks at Butterfly first with a smile which makes Butterfly smile and wave at her. And then Scarlett looks at Centipede, her own father and just looks at him.

"Daddy," she said.

That shocked both Centipede and Butterfly at the same time. Did Scarlett just say daddy? Those were her first words and they were for her father?

"Oooh!" Butterfly said, smiling in a shocked and happy way at the same time. She looks up at Centipede afterwards. "Her first words!"

Centipede looks at Scarlett, shocked and happy as well and all Scarlett does was smile at him. Then she jumps out of Butterfly's arms and runs into Centipede's and hugs him.

"That is too sweet!" Butterfly said. She looks at Centipede with a smile. "You must be proud. Her first words and they were for you,"

Centipede smiles at that, almost speechless. He then says something that he wished happened when Scarlett said her first words.

"I wish Angel Fangs was here for this," he said. "She can't miss this,"

Not long after he said that, Miss Spider walks in the house. She closes the door and looks a little exhausted.

"I'm back," she said as she closes the door.

She then looks up at Centipede, Scarlett and Butterfly and smiles big as she notices Centipede is now holding Scarlett in his arms.

"She finally lets you hold her," she said with a giggle. "I told you before, she does love you."

"I said the same to him," Butterfly said.

"Yeah it's all true. And she even finally said her first words," Centipede said.

"And her first one was daddy," Butterfly said.

Miss Spider walks close to them and looks at Scarlett with a smile.

"That's amazing," she said. "I wish I could've seen that.

Then afterwards, Scarlett looks at Miss Spider with a smile. She was happy to see the sight of her mother.

"Mommy," she said.

Everyone gasped as she said that. Now she learned how to say that too.

"My...my...," Miss Spider tried to say, happy and in shock at the same time. Her eyes even started to tear up of happiness. "My little girl,"

Centipede then walks close to Miss Spider with Scarlett still in his arms and hugs Miss Spider.

"Our little girl," he said, smiling.

Miss Spider smiles and kisses his cheek, causing him to blush and smile. They hugged each other and then smiles at Scarlett.

Butterfly smiles at the three of them while they having a family moment.

"Those three," she said to herself. "Make the perfect family of three."

So that night was a perfect night for that family. Centipede realizes Scarlett really does love him as a father and she even learned to talk little by little. The next day they even told the rest of the family about it. Ever since then, Scarlett was starting to be able to talk more and more.


	2. Recording This Moment

It was night and the only ones at home were Centipede, Miss Spider and Scarlett. James was at a friend's house and everyone else were at their jobs. But Miss Spider was about to go to the Spider club that night.

"I'd love to stay," she said. "But I got a phone call at the last minute that I'm going to the Spider club. I feel sorry for saying I'd spend time with you and Scarlett tonight, ," Miss Spider said, getting ready to leave.

"No problem at all, Angel Fangs!" he said. "I promise ya I'll take care of our little girl while you're gone."

"That's good. And if I miss anything new she does, please record it somehow," Miss Spider said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to miss anything about Scarlett,"

"You can count on me to do that and to take care of her!" Centipede said.

"You are her father so I count on you," Miss Spider said, opening the door and she was about to walk out. "See you when I get back." she kisses him and she leaves.

Then he looks at his daughter Scarlett who is currently just walking around the house. She's three years old now. She was just walking around the house.

"I'll take good care of ya," Centipede said to her.

"Okay daddy," Scarlett said, but then she looks at the walls and the ceilings. "Hmmm...,"

Before Centipede knew it, Scarlett started walking towards the wall and she actually started walking on the wall. She was able to do it due to being a spider like her mother of course. But she was so young and this was her first time doing it. It would've been bad if she fell off and hurt herself.

"Scarlett!" Centipede said, as he ran towards her but didn't get her off the walls because she was just learning how to climb on them. He decided that he'd watch her try but he'd stay as close by as possible and if she's about to fall, he'll catch her.

Scarlett was just climbing up the wall a bit and she almost slipped, which shocked Centipede. Luckily she didn't slip off.

But then after she tried to climb up higher, she fell.

"AHH!" she yelled as she fell.

Before she knew it, Centipede caught her and he remained calm because he knew she was gonna be okay.

Scarlett smiles at him when he caught her.

"Thanks daddy," she said to him, still startled because she almost fell and hurt herself but she was fine.

"Not a problem. Just be careful and keep doing your best while trying to get up," he said to her.

"Okay daddy," she said as she got up and started walking in the walls again.

She was able to do better than before. From time to time, she'd almost slip off but catches her balance.

"What a smart girl I got...," Centipede said to himself as he watched her climb up. "Angel Fangs would be proud."

Then Scarlett was actually able to make it high enough to even be able to walk on the ceilings.

Centipede remembered that Miss Spider told him to record anything Scarlett does if it was ever something new so she wouldn't miss it. He knew Miss Spider said to him before she'd be impressed if Scarlett learned how to walk on walls and ceilings. That made Centipede be able to record Scarlett while she was walking on the walls and ceiling.

"Anything for Angel Fangs," he said as he got a camera and started recording Scarlett.

He recorded when she climbed up the walls, walked on the ceilings and everything. After that he turns off his camera and gives Scarlett a hug.

"I'm proud of my little girl!" he said as he hugs her.

After that, he puts her to bed and hours later, Miss Spider comes home.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked Centipede when she came in.

"Actually yeah," he said to her as he showed her all what he has recorded of Scarlett.

Miss Spider was surprised that Scarlett learned how to walk on walls and ceilings so soon but she was proud too. Scarlett was a young, smart spider. For a young age, she is able to do anything. Now her whole family knows that Scarlett will be a success when she gets older.


	3. Scarlett's Web

It was a lovely night in New York. Scarlett was with her mother Miss Spider and it was almost time to go to sleep. It was late at night and they were tired. Everyone else was already asleep.

Ever since the day Scarlett was born, Miss Spider always let her sleep in the web Miss Spider made for herself. Scarlett would always sleep safely in her mother's arms during the night. Since Scarlett was mostly like a spider in both looks and manner, she of course loved sleeping on the web. But Scarlett herself never made a web before. She's 4 years old now and she never even tried. But this day, that changed.

Scarlett started thinking to herself, "I never made a web before. I wanna do that, just like how mommy does it,"

So she climbed up to one of the walls. When her mother finally noticed it, she gasped.

"Oh Scarlett," Miss Spider said. "What are you doing?"

To her surprise, Scarlett started building a web little by little. Scarlett was surprised herself. She never made a web before and never even tried. But she is more of a spider like her mother so it was still possible.

When she started making the web, it was very small at first. She was just starting on it. But she did want it big enough for her to sleep on. She didn't give up. She kept trying and trying and her web just started getting bigger and bigger after a little while.

Miss Spider smiled as she watched her own daughter be very alike to her.

"She is her mother's daughter," she whispered to herself.

Scarlett was very smart for such a young age. At age three, she was able to walk on walls and ceilings and her father was able to be there for that. Now at age four, she's able to make webs and her mother was there to see her do it. Scarlett's getting smarter and smarter everyday.

Miss Spider wanted Centipede to see that so she went to wake him up.

She knocks on his bedroom door and he opens up, looking tired.

"Oh Angel Fangs," he said once he saw it was Miss Spider. "Why'd ya wake me up?"

"Just follow me," she said, holding one of his hands and leads him to her room.

He was confused until he saw Scarlett building a web of her own and smiles.

"This is her very first time making one," Miss Spider said to him, but looking at Scarlett at the same time.

"Our girl is smart," Centipede said, looking up at Scarlett at the same time.

After a few minutes, Scarlett finished making her web. In the middle of her web, it said in big letter her name on it. She got her name on her web using her own web.

Scarlett stands in the middle of her web and smiles at both her parents.

"I made it myself," she said, smiling.

Her parents didn't even know what to say. All they did was smile, completely impressed by their smart daughter.

"Oh and I can't forget this," Scarlett said, doing one more thing to her web.

After a couple of minutes, she writes something else on the web using her own web. She wrote out in letters "I love you, mommy and daddy".

As soon as she did it, she jumps into her parents' arms with a big hug and shows them what they did.

They were so happy and impressed, they couldn't even say anything. Words couldn't describe how great their daughter was. They hugged her back and smiled. Smart for a young age, that's what Scarlett was.


	4. A Love For Music

It was a lovely day for the Trotter family in New York. The whole family was together in the living room. They were telling each other stories of back when they had that journey to get to New York. Back when they were in the giant peach and everything. Now they were living in that peach pit house. They were telling the stories to Scarlett, Centipede and Miss Spider's six year old daughter. They told her about how they got to New York, all the adventures they went to and even how her parents fell in love during that time. The one who was telling the story the most was a good friend of Centipede's, Butterfly.

"Wow!" Scarlett said, fascinated by all the stories.

"Those were good old times," Butterfly said, smiling at Scarlett.

The one Scarlett didn't like was the one when Centipede, her father, lied to everyone about traveling around the world and everything. But she was impressed on she realized he risked his own life by getting the compass for everyone and almost got killed but survived. He even received a kiss on the cheek by Miss Spider when that happened.

That made Centipede blush once that story was told, but it also made him smile. It was one of the happiest days of his life when that happened. That was when he knew for sure he was in love, and that Miss Spider had the same feelings for him.

Butterfly was getting to the part of talking about when they sang the song Family the night they made it to New York. That brought back lots of memories.

"It was one of the sweetest moments we had," Butterfly said. "It's when we realized we were all truly one happy family."

As soon as Butterfly started to tell the story, she stopped. The reason to that was because Miss Spider started to sing to that song herself. She was humming in a beautiful way first and then she started to sing. She sang all the lyrics of the song.

Everyone looked at her and smiled as they heard her sing.

Centipede was the most impressed, he loved to hear her sing. He, of course, loves her.

Miss Spider singing caused Mr. Grasshopper to get out his violin and even play the music to the song.

The music was lovely. The violin music and Miss Spider's singing. The only difference is that was her own solo.

Everyone smiled and enjoyed it, but one of the most impressed ones with the music was Scarlett. She hasn't listened to music so often until now. She especially enjoyed hearing her mother singing. What a beautiful voice Miss Spider has.

As soon as it was over, everyone cheered. That even brought them back memories of when they first made it to New York. Centipede and Miss Spider both remembered that after the song, they had a lovely dance together. That made it a romantic night for them both.

That right there was the night when Scarlett realized it was her dream. Singing. She even enjoyed dancing herself but more than that, she enjoyed singing. That was when she knew that was one of her passions.


	5. 6th Birthday Present

_**Now this short story is about when Centipede and Miss Spider's daughter Scarlett finally turned 6 years old. 6 years since she was born, that was special. That was a day that Scarlett herself wouldn't forget. It was the day when she received a special present from her mother Miss Spider. That was a day when Scarlett started to be even more alike to her mother. **_

The day was April 29. That means it was a very special day to the whole Trotter family. Especially to Scarlett and her parents Centipede and Miss Spider. The family were making plans on going out for a nice dinner for Scarlett and they got her presents.

That morning Miss Spider was holding a box with something in it. She was smiling at it. She had a card on top of the box. She wrote it for Scarlett. It said:

_**To my special daughter, Scarlett:**_

_** Darling, I remember how amazing the day was when me, your father and the rest of the family moved to New York. It was certainly a special day for all of us. It was special when I met James, when I fell in love with your father, when we got married, when we made it to New York, everything. But there's yet another special day too. It warmed my heart very much sweetheart. That day was when you were born Scarlett. April 29th means the world to me ever since. I remember that day by heart. I love you Scarlett, and I know your 6th birthday will be amazing. I hope you love your birthday present as much as I love you.**_

_** Love your mother, Miss Spider**_

Miss Spider smiled as she read through the letter.

"Perfect," she thought.

She then opened the box and smiled at the present for Scarlett. It was a beret. It looked similar to Miss Spider's beret except it was Scarlett's favorite color, purple. It was the right size for Scarlett as well. It was practically made for her.

Miss Spider was about to close the box until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and turned around, but was relieved when she realized it was Centipede.

"Don't do that!" Miss Spider said, still a bit surprise by it. "I don't like it when you sneak up behind me."

"Sorry, Angel Fangs," Centipede grinned at her.

Miss Spider rolled her eyes but then smiled at the present for Scarlett.

"I just want to see what that is," Centipede said.

Miss Spider then shows it to Centipede, which caused him to smile.

"It's Scarlett's birthday present," Miss Spider said. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"No she won't...," Centipede said.

Miss Spider gasped and stared at him, wondering why.

But the Centipede kisses Miss Spider on the top of her forehead and smiles.

"She won't like it because she'll love it like I love you," Centipede finished.

Miss Spider blushed slightly and then kisses him, causing him to blush himself.

"I'll go.. wake up the others," Centipede tries to go upstairs and was so lovestruck by the kiss, he nearly fell but didn't.

Miss Spider giggles at that and teases. "Nice, Commodore,"

Centipede grins at her now. "We've been together long before Scarlett was born and you kisses still gets to me."

He then goes upstairs to wake the others up and after that, Miss Spider was ready to give Scarlett her present. Miss Spider walks into Scarlett's room, and Scarlett was the only one out of everyone who was still asleep, and Miss Spider places the box on Scarlett's desk. She then closes the door gently so Scarlett won't hear and then walks away.

Scarlett wakes up a bit later, smiling because she knew what day was it.

"My birthday!" Scarlett said excitedly.

She was about to open the door until something caught her eye and it was the box on her desk. Scarlett walks towards it and reads the note on it and that's when she realizes it's a birthday present from her mother Miss Spider.

"Mommy," Scarlett sighed happily as she read the letter.

After reading it, Scarlett opens the box and sees her present that's a purple beret and gasps. Her blue eyes shined when she saw it. It looked beautiful to her. She then put it on her head and looks in her mirror and smiles more. It looked amazing on her!

"I LOVE IT!" she yelled at she ran out of her room and accidentally runs into Miss Spider.

Miss Spider gasped but then smiled once she realized it was Scarlett.

Scarlett then threw her arms around Miss Spider with a hug.

"I love this present mommy!" Scarlett said. "Thank you!"

Miss Spider hugs her back and smiles. "Anything for you, my sweet. You certainly are your mother's daughter."

They then go downstairs and the rest of the family adored seeing Scarlett's birthday present, the beret.

"You certainly are a good mother to her Miss Spider," Mrs. Ladybug said to Miss Spider.

"Thank you," Miss Spider smiled.

The family celebrated Scarlett's birthday perfectly. And Scarlett adored her beret. Maybe to some people it may be just a hat, but to Scarlett it was a special possession because it was from her beautiful mother, Miss Spider.


	6. Special News

_**Before I start this story you guys, this one takes place before Scarlett was born. Even before Miss Spider was told whether or not Scarlett was going to be a boy or a girl. This story takes place when Miss Spider learns she's going to have a baby. She and Centipede were. So this is a sweet family moment story**_

One day everyone was at work and everything except Miss Spider and Mrs. Ladybug. That day at home Miss Spider wasn't feeling well herself. She kept feeling a pain inside. She told Mrs. Ladybug about it, hoping she'd help.

"Mrs. Ladybug," Miss Spider said to her. "I haven't been feeling well for a while now."

"Really deary? What's the matter?"

"I keep feeling pain inside and it never happened before. It's been happening for a while lately." Miss Spider sighed at the pain.

"Do you somehow know the reason why, Miss Spider?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"Well.." Miss Spider said. "I know I never told you or the others this but lately Centipede and I have been wanting to have a child of our own and.."

Before Miss Spider finished talking, Mrs. Ladybug knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Deary, I think you may have a baby on the way," Mrs. Ladybug smiled.

Miss Spider was shocked at first. But at the same time she felt happiness. She wanted a child of her own ever since she knew James. She raised him as her own son and that makes her want a child. But mainly a daughter. Because James is a son to her. She wants to know how it was like to have a daughter.

"I'd..love that," Miss Spider smiled.

"I'll take you to the hospital," Mrs. Ladybug said. "To find out for sure."

That's when Mrs. Ladybug took Miss Spider to the hospital and did tests to find out if she was pregnant. After all the tests, that's when she found out whether or not.

Miss Spider was nervous. She was really hoping she would have one. She'd feel joy to raise a child of her own. Mrs. Ladybug walks up to Miss Spider with good news.

"Well Miss Spider..," Mrs. Ladybug started. "The results went well. It's true. You're going to have a daughter or son of your own."

That's where Miss Spider cried tears of happiness. She almost never did that before, but she couldn't help it. For the first time ever, she was going to be a mother.

"I found out you're only having one child instead of many.." Mrs. Ladybug sighed at first but smiled. "But you are going to have a child."

Miss Spider didn't care how many she was going to have. One was good enough for her. In fact, it was perfect. That'd mean if her child was an only child, she and Centipede could both have a stronger bond with the baby boy or girl.

"I'm very happy!" Miss Spider said as she hugged Mrs. Ladybug.

Her voice was so sweet sounding. She never sounded so happy.

"And something else about the baby is there's a chance they'll be born at least around early May," Mrs. Ladybug said.

Miss Spider smiled and nodded.

"You should tell Centipede about this." Mrs. Ladybug said. "He's going to be the father of your baby."

Mrs. Ladybug decided to stay in the hospital to work while Miss Spider left happily home. When she got in home, that's where she got even happier. She saw that Centipede just got home himself, doing paper work.

"Centipede!" she said happily.

Centipede jumped at first, not expecting that but smiled when he realized it was Miss Spider.

"Angel fangs!" he said.

Miss Spider wasn't one bit annoyed about being called that nickname again. She was too happy to let anything bother her. Especially since she's going to announce the news to him.

"I have amazing news," Miss Spider smiled.

"What is it?" Centipede asked.

"Well remember when we.. you know?" she asked.

Before there was any response, she finally said what was going to happen.

"You and I are going to have a baby," she finally admitted.

Centipede was extremely shocked for a second. He was awestruck by it. His cigar he had in his mouth dropped and he almost remained speechless. But then he jumped up and let out a loud "YES!" and hugged Miss Spider.

"This was news I wasn't expecting Angel Fangs!" he said. "I'm so happy!"

"I am as well," Miss Spider said.

After that they kissed and talked non stop about it.

Later on during the day, they told the rest of the family members that a baby was on the way and they too were happy. They were asking a lot of questions even if it wasn't time yet. Was it a boy or a girl? What would be their name? Who would they look like more? So many questions. It was certainly a special day.


	7. Like Father Too

_**Starring: Centipede and Scarlett (Scarlett is my OC child for Centipede and Miss Spider, she's the only one I own in this)**_

_**Description: Normally everyone in the family thinks that Scarlett is more like Miss Spider than Centipede because of both looks and personality. Centipede felt a bit sad about it because he thought that Scarlett wouldn't be like him in any way at all. One day when he went on a walk to Central Park with his daughter, it all changed.**_

Centipede was just outside the house smoking on his cigar and thinking to himself. He wasn't too much in a good mood.

"Little Scarlett is nothing like me..," Centipede thought to himself. "Everyone else always says she's just like Angel Fangs. Looks, spider behaviors, everything. I love her but I wanna have some day to connect with her.."

To Centipede's surprise, Scarlett who is now 7 years old walks up to her father.

"Hi daddy," she said with a smile. "Mommy said you were out here."

Centipede couldn't help it but smile at his beautiful daughter.

"Scarlett." he leans in and kisses her forehead in a fatherly way. "Sorry I wasn't in. I just have a lot in my mind.."

"You're sad about something?" Scarlett started to get concerned.

"Yeah but don't worry about it," Centipede tried to smile.

Scarlett thought for a second and decided on what to do. She wanted to make her father feel better and she found a way. Maybe spending father daughter time at Central Park.

"Daddy, can we go to Central Park?" Scarlett asked. "Just the two of us?"

Centipede thought for a while then smiled. "Okay, but we gotta ask your mother first. I don't want us gone and having to worry her."

After they asked Miss Spider and her agreeing on it, they both go off to walk to Central Park.

Once they make it, they sit on a bench together.

"Daddy," Scarlett looked up at her father. "Can you tell me again about the story of you, mommy, James and the rest being in the peach?"

Centipede smiled. "Well I'd love to. But.. I think I told you that story too much times."

"I don't care! I love it!" Scarlett giggled. "At least tell me about yourself in it mainly. You never did that. You mainly talked to me about how you guys made it and all."

"Sure thing!" Centipede agreed on it. "One thing I love telling is how Angel Fangs and I met. She was so hot..."

Scarlett looks at him in a shocked way, because he never said that in front of Scarlett.

Centipede then realized he said that and blushed. "Sorry Scarlett."

Scarlett laughs. "So you fell in love with her?"

Centipede only blushed more. "Umm yeah. But I used to make her mad at me all the time.. but then.."

Scarlett smiled. She knew where this was going.

"I saved her and the rest by getting that compass. I defeated those pirate skeletons. I will never forget those words.."

_**Centipede goes back to the past of when that happened. When he came out alive, wearing the pirate gear after saving everyone.**_

_**"Centipede!" James yelled happily as he saw him.**_

_**"How am I lookin' kid?" Centipede asked James.**_

_**Miss Spider then stares face to face with Centipede angrily.**_

_**"Centipede! I don't know whether to kill you!"**_

_**She holds the sword against Centipede's throat. It looked like it was the end. But...**_

_**"Or...," Miss Spider then leans in and kisses his cheek. "Kiss you."**_

_**Centipede turned bright red that day. He got a kiss from the girl of his dreams. They were meant to be.**_

"That's my favorite part." Scarlett smiled.

Centipede put his hand on the cheek where he got the kiss at. "Yeah...your mother sure is something."

Scarlett smiles bigger. "One day I wanna be in an adventure that you were in! I wanna be just like you!"

Centipede smiled. "Just like me?"

Scarlett hugs him. "Yes daddy!"

That made his day. "The words I wanna be just like you" he will never forget.


End file.
